Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson battled Spider-Man in Ben 10 vs Spider-Man. He was portrayed by Brian Walters. Information on the rapper Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson is a fictional young hero from the Ben 10 franchise. He was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew up to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers, a group of intergalactic law-enforcers that protect the universe from various alien threats, and has also gained access to over one million different aliens as time has progressed. Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible, and is kind-hearted and willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. Lyrics Ben Tennyson is in lime, Rath is in orange, and Spidermonkey is in blue. 'Verse 1:' Hey, what's this guy do? He looks a little funky! Test Spider-strength: it's a man versus (monkey!) You need a Fasttrack, I'm XLR8-ing rhymes! Drop the dial like it's MJ in a play; It's hero time! (Rath!) Let me tell ya something Peter "Pizza Face" Parker: I'm no ordinary kid; I've got the Megawhatts to spark ya! So cower at my power as I kick a mutant butt And catch his disses 'fore I eat 'em up and spit 'em out like Upchuck! I'm every shape and size, you're a Wade in Underoos Doing anti-hero slanting for the Daily Bugle news! Got this covered like a symbiote, you're Null Void and basic! And Richard Parker's out at sea: the Spider-Tiger, face it! Did Ditto write your plots? Dude, you need an Upgrade! One part kid, but you're one million aliens outplayed! And your chances of winning are Teeny-Weeny as Nanomech! So let's just keep it snappy... pretend it's Gwen's neck! 'Verse 2:' Let me give you some Feedback: your suits don't suit 'Cause you need the eight legs, dude, count 'em with your re-boots! You should've left 'em both in the trash to get gone! Think you're neighborhood friendly, but you belong in Incarcecon! I'll open up like Ghostfreak to put you on Heatblast And leave you in scraps like the actors you've cast! Your protection record's a bigger flop than your play! So take your radioactive rabies and web-swing away! 'Verse 3:' I'm the baddest kid to save the day the world has ever seen! While you're spinning off of Witter's webs and Reilly-cloning Spider Queens! You wanna talk gross? You killed MJ getting frisky! That plot arc was a bigger joke than you in the '60s! 'Verse 4:' (Huh!) Not on my watch, your Spider-Verses are a bore! Now I see why they remake you 'fore you get to Fearsome Four! It's a Grudge Match, freakazoid, and you're not fit to fight me! This Spider bit off Tarzan, now get over here and bite ME! 'Verse 5:' Great power? Great jerk! You're ab-Skurd, dude, The Worst! When it comes to saving Earth there's only one Omniverse! You can hardly throw a punch, except in New York City on a cop! You could say that I'm the only Ben you won't let get shot! Couldn't call me out with Spider-Signal, dweeb, I'm not affected! I wrestled and got respected! You wrestled to get rejected! Without that Stark spark you'd get dropped like a fly! Dude, you're only Grey Matter 'cause you've just been downsized! I came out in a forest fire! You're the worst in the Defenders! And I'm Back with a Vengeance, unlike you in the Avengers! Got a-whack-rap-nophobia, so crawl off if you can Or watch me turn Way Big and squish an incy wincy Spider-Man! Trivia *He is the third child to rap, after Calvin and Ash Ketchum. *He is the first character to transform into multiple different characters throughout the battle. **He is the second character to change identity, after Calvin. ***He is the first rapper to transform into a cameo. *Along with his opponent, Spider-Man, Ben has the most verses of any single rapper, at 5. **Also along with his opponent, he has the most lines of any rapper, at 44. *He is the first character to originate from Western animation. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Ben 10 vs Spider-Man Category:Brian Walters Category:ERBofSmoshery